Hood hinges interconnect a vehicle hood with the vehicle frame or body. The hood may be opened to permit access to any component (e.g. an engine or storage compartment) and may be secured in a closed position during vehicle operation.
Releasable hood hinge mechanisms that permit some movement of a vehicle hood relative to the body are known. Such devices may raise a portion of the vehicle hood during a vehicle collision, however deployment of previously known hood hinge mechanisms have been unreliable as the release and reset mechanisms becoming undesirably engaged with adjacent components preventing the intended hood deployment or resetting of the hood. Accordingly, a hood hinge release mechanism is desired that can be more reliably deployed and reset under certain loads and conditions.